


Help and Forgive Me

by meghanisadweeb (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biphobia, Daddy Kink, Divorced Thomas, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely quick burn, Feminization, High School, I Hate Freeform Tags - Freeform, If you want someone who can tag efficiently you should probably look elsewhere, Internalized Homophobia, It's kind of a big thing, Laf has ADHD, Lafayette is 18, Like, Like a little, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Requited Unrequited Love, Sugar Daddy, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Author Regrets Everything, Thomas calls Lafayette 'Princess', Well - Freeform, While not ethical, but like barely, everything is certainly legal, kind of, no burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meghanisadweeb
Summary: Jefferson’s voice was gentle and distant but present at the same time and fuck, Lafayette had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself quiet. He nodded, turning back to John with a roll of his eyes. “He probably wants to talk about my grade. I bombed that fucking test.” He hummed, tapping on his desk absent-mindedly.“You know, it’s not going to happen. No matter what you do to get his attention.” Alex closed his book, raising an eyebrow as he looked over at the two of them. “You’re doomed to forever pine over and have a crush on your teacher. You’ll probably end up marrying some other guy with really bad taste in sweater vests and an afro and live happily ever after. But it’s not going to happen.” He leaned back in his chair as he crossed his arms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know that I have two series with currently open works, plus a bunch of other shit on the back burner, but I'm just recently getting back into writing after just getting out of a stage where it really felt like a chore. This has been floating around in my head for a while and I actually enjoy writing it. Consider everything else to be on an unofficial hiatus, I guess.

“Gilbert, can I speak to you after class?”

 

Jefferson’s voice was gentle and distant but present at the same time and fuck, Lafayette had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself quiet. He nodded, turning back to John with a roll of his eyes. “He probably wants to talk about my grade. I bombed that fucking test.” He hummed, tapping on his desk absent-mindedly.

 

“You know, it’s not going to happen. No matter what you do to get his attention.” Alex closed his book, raising an eyebrow as he looked over at the two of them. “You’re doomed to forever pine over and have a crush on your teacher. You’ll probably end up marrying some other guy with really bad taste in sweater vests and an afro and live happily ever after. But it’s not going to happen.” He leaned back in his chair as he crossed his arms.

 

“He’s good-looking, at least-” Laf scoffed, glancing over at the man, who was tapping away at his desk. God, he looked handsome. Thickly-rimmed glasses, dark, mesmerizing curls he never put up, goofy striped socks you could  _ just  _ see when he sat down or took a step. His hands were huge, calloused, and he used them so much when he spoke. Jefferson could hold him down, touch every inch of him, constantly, unwaveringly- Alex’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

 

The other boy sounded personally offended. “Laf, he’s awful. Terrible. I mean, the man is entitled to his opinions, but for Christ’s sake-”

 

“He’s a fucking dreamboat.” Lafayette rested his chin on his hand, trying not to look as longing as he felt. Jefferson turned back around, and he couldn’t help but jump a little.

 

“Okay-” The bell cut him off, and everyone got up at once, rushing out the door. Jefferson was determined. “Homework is on page 315, do all of the questions, and it's due first thing on Monday!”

 

Lafayette cleared his throat, waving to John and Alex before standing up and moving over to Jefferson’s desk. “What did you need, sir?” He tilted his head to the side, raising his eyebrows in a way he hoped would be suggestive.

 

“Gilbert, I’m not going to beat around the bush.” Fuck, his name sounded amazing when it rolled off of Jefferson’s tongue like that. He was one of the few teachers he’d ever had that didn’t just stop trying and pronounce it the American way. If anything, Jefferson almost over-pronounced it; he rolled the ‘r’ a bit more than what was necessary, emphasized his accent. “You’re going to end up failing my class if you keep going like this, and you need the social studies credit. I know that you know what you’re doing. You’re a very, very smart boy.”

 

He couldn’t contain a little shiver at the praise. “You know, maybe I could benefit from extra help. Tutoring, maybe? I’ve had Alex explain some things to me, but I don’t quite understand the way he says it. What do you think? We could do it at your place.”

 

“I don’t know if I feel comfortable having a student over with no one else there. I’m sure that the librarian wouldn’t mind if we-” 

 

“Come on, Mr Jefferson, you’re no fun.” Laf pouted, crossing his arms. “Something could always interrupt us in there, and with my attention issues?” He hated to play the ADHD card, but his dick would thank him later. “It’s gotta be in private.”

 

“Alright. I want you tomorrow at two p.m. sharp, no later. If you’re not there by then, it’s off, and you’ll have to deal with the library.” Jefferson looked apprehensive, but Lafayette could hardly contain his glee.

 

“Thank you, sir. I’ll be there, sir.” He nodded eagerly, picking up his bag and rushing out of the room. 

 

-

 

Damn. Jefferson’s apartment building was nice as fuck. He was no stranger to ostentatious displays of wealth, obviously, but he couldn’t help but suck in a sharp breath at how fucking expensive everything looked. “I’m here to see Thomas Jefferson? I’m one of his students.” He smiled anxiously at the receptionist? Manager? Whatever he was, he picked up a telephone and dialled a number. After a brief exchange, he nodded.

  
“Mr Jefferson is expecting you. Head on up.”

 

After an unreasonably long elevator ride, he was face-to-face with a door. He knocked softly, almost jumping when Jefferson pulled it back with a grin.

 

“Come on in, Gilbert, I was just fixing lunch. Are you hungry?” Jefferson was dressed far more casually than Laf had ever seen him, an old t-shirt under a sweatshirt paired with old, light-wash jeans. It suited him.

 

“I could eat.” He smiled a little, setting down his bag. 

 

“You could always eat. I could feed a small army with all of the snacks I’ve confiscated from you in class.” Jefferson chuckled, a genuine, grinning, head-tipping-back, stomach shaking chuckle. Fuck, he was handsome.

 

“Hah.” Lafayette rolled his eyes, following Thomas into his kitchen.

 

“I don’t really want to set up the dinner table. Would you be okay with eating at the island?” Jefferson moved over to the stove, stirring up the pot. “Just about ready, anyway.” He pulled two plates out of the cabinets and dished it out. Macaroni and cheese. Laf tried not to laugh out loud.

 

-

 

He didn’t know how it happened. It seemed like everything was normal and like a perfectly platonic interaction, and then he had his hand on Jefferson’s knee. “Mr Jefferson, as riveting as the Articles of Confederation are, there’s something else that I’m interested in right now.” Lafayette bit his lip, leaning in closer to the man. He half expected to be pushed away, told he was disgusting, told to get out.

 

“Gilbert, you don’t know what you’re doing.” Thomas’ voice was stern, but he wasn’t exactly pushing him away.

 

“Yes, I do. I’m a big boy, I promise. I’m eighteen, remember. I can vote, I can smoke, I can drive. And I can get fucked my gorgeous government teacher if said government teacher is willing to fuck.” Laf moved, and then suddenly he was in Jefferson’s lap. “I know what I want. And I want to have your massive fucking dick so far up my ass I can taste it.” He didn’t actually know how big Jefferson’s dick was, but he knew that his hands and feet were huge and he had enough experience to know what that meant.

 

“Watch your language.” Thomas’ voice was rough and dangerous and Lafayette almost came in his pants right then and there.

 

“I mean, language is just a bunch of vibrations bouncing around in the air, and you can’t see vibrations. So I really can’t?” He was cut off by a hand on his crotch. “Oh, shit-”

 

“Behave yourself, Lafayette.” Jefferson had always insisted on calling him by his first name, but his surname sounded fucking amazing and everything was overwhelming all of the sudden. “You’re so beautiful. Goddamnit, I can’t stop thinking about you. But acting out to get my attention? Failing on purpose? That has got to stop.”

 

“Yes, Daddy.” Laf paused, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face. “Yes,  _ Daddy _ .” He repeated. “Fuck, can I call you Daddy? Because, like, you dress like a dad and shit and you’re so hot and. You’re a whole goddamn buffet, but like in a hot old man way. Will you just fuck me already?” He pulled his shirt off, tossing it in some random spot behind him.

 

Thomas bit his lip, starting to strip down. “Have you done this before? You’re not a virgin, are you?”

 

Lafayette almost laughed out loud, shaking his head. “Of course I’m not. And I’m clean for sure. Just, for the record. Grand-mère is okay with me fucking around, but she makes me get tested once a month.” He unbuckled Thomas’ belt, biting his lip. “Will you take me to bed? Please? Lay me down and fuck the life out of me? Because that sounds fucking great. Pretty please, Daddy?” 

 

“Don’t call me that, Gilbert.” Thomas sounded firm, but Laf wasn't going to stop pushing his buttons just because he felt like being a little bossy. “You really, really shouldn't be calling me that.”

 

“I don't have a Dad, but who says that I can't have a  _ Daddy _ ?” He vaguely registered that most people didn't joke about their dead parents, but he couldn't even remember his father. His Maman, on the other hand? The day that anyone said something bad about her was the day he would kill someone. 

 

Jefferson frowned, but Laf just giggled. “Princess, you shouldn't be-” He stopped, his voice faltering like the engine of Alex's old lemon. “I shouldn't have called you that. Fuck, I'm sorry.”

 

“Never apologize for doing shit that's fucking hot.” He grinned, leaning down for another kiss. Hercules was into that shit, and Laf participated in it when they were going out. It had really fucking grown on him. “Now, show your princess that big bed of yours.” 

 

Thomas  _ picked him up _ , and Lafayette found himself enamoured by the rippling of his muscles, and by the way that his brows furrowed. He knew that Thomas was  _ fucking built _ , but he didn’t think that he would actually be able to carry him comfortably. He wasn’t huge or anything, but he wasn’t exactly small. He was only like four inches shorter than Thomas, and while he was pretty lanky, he was pretty lean and had a decent amount of muscle. In fewer words, the shit was impressive, and it made his dick hard,

 

“I’m going to hell for this.” 

 

“I’m going to hell for a lot of things, and this doesn’t even make the top ten.” Lafayette winked, tilting his head to the side. Thomas was unimpressed.

 

“You’re going to disappoint your grandmother if you keep acting out. You’re such a smart boy, if you would just  _ apply  _ yourself-” Laf cut him off with a scoff and a roll of his eyes.

 

“Save the lectures for somebody who’s gonna listen, Daddy.”

 

“You’re going to listen to me eventually.”

 

“Hey, I’m a  _ marquis. _ I’m  _ nobility _ . I’m practically  _ royalty _ .” By then he’d already been set down on the bed, wrists pinned down.

 

“Too bad that we’re not in France, and even if we were, France isn’t a monarchy anymore.” Thomas’ tone was dry, teetering on sarcastic.

 

Laf took the time that Thomas spent kissing down his neck to look around the room. “What the shit.”

 

“What? Is something wrong?” Jefferson looked genuinely concerned, pulling back a little. “If you want me to stop-”

 

“Your bed is in the middle of a fucking doorway.”

 

“And?”

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“I don’t see the problem.”

 

“Your office and bedroom should be two separate rooms- what the fuck are you even doing? It doesn’t flow, and it doesn’t-” Thomas gave him a look. “Okay, okay, I watch too much House Hunters. But my point stands. Shit’s weird.” 

 

“Lots of things are weird, Gilbert. You don’t have to nitpick everything.”

 

“Oh, yes I do.”

 

Thomas slapped him lightly and Laf literally came in his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the result of me listening to a shit ton of John Mayer. Enjoy.

Laf lay there, head lightly resting on Thomas’s chest. He’d been fucked, kissed, touched, and made to come to the point where he was absolutely exhausted. He glanced over to Thomas’ alarm clock, sighing when he saw the time. “I should be getting home. I don’t want Grand-mère worrying about me. You know how it is.” He kissed the man’s shoulder, sitting up and looking around the room. “But that was a very, very good time. I don’t suppose that I’d get extra credit for that?”

 

“Um, that’s a no.” Jefferson rolled his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows. “And, I mean, you’re welcome to stay a while. Until dinner, at the very least. If you want. Of course. You obviously don’t have to, if you don’t want-”

 

“Are you sure?” Lafayette raised an eyebrow, plucking his jeans off the floor and pulling his phone out of his back pocket. “I’ll have to call home. Tell her that I’m staying overnight with John.”

 

It took him all of ten minutes, Thomas laying next to him and looking quite amused for the entirety of the call. “You’re so pretty, Gilbert.” He grinned, kissing Laf’s collarbone before sucking a hickey there. “You’d be even prettier in jewellery. Emeralds would look nice with your eyes. What do you think, hm? Maybe I’ll get a couple of pieces made for you.”

 

“You don’t have to spend money on me. I could get something myself-” 

 

Thomas cut him off with a kiss. “Shh. What kind of Daddy would I be if I didn’t spoil my baby?” He was practically purring, one eyebrow raised in a cocky expression that sent a jolt of heat right to Laf’s gut.

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“You’re not my- you’re not my sugar daddy. I would feel way too guilty about taking something from you.” Lafayette shook his head, arms crossed over his chest and lips forming a pout.

 

“But I  _ want  _ to give you presents.”

 

“Where did you get all of this money, anyway? I’m sure that the salary that you guys get is better than most teachers have, but it can’t be near enough to pay for all the shit that you endlessly show up to class with, or even just what you have around here.” He bit his lip, looking down at the older man. Prestigious private schools probably paid higher than an inner-city public school, but still. Thomas taught high school government. He probably wasn’t making enough cash to shit on.

 

“It’s all my inheritance. From my father. He wanted me to be an attorney, had me reading law books from the time I was about ten, but I always wanted to be a teacher. He died before he could force me into a boring career I wanted absolutely nothing to do with.” Jefferson shrugged, pulling Laf back down, on top of him and into a soft kiss. “But that’s not important, is it? When we could be talking about how  _ lovely _ you would look with lace covering every inch of your body.” He rolled over with a small smirk, holding Laf’s shoulders against the bed.

 

“Mm, you think? I actually have a pair of panties. My ex-boyfriend was really into that.” The boy whined softly when Thomas nipped at his lower lips, reaching up to wrap his arms around his middle. He found his gaze wandering over to the wall, where there was a framed picture of Thomas with a woman and a baby. “Who’s she- you’re not  _ married _ , are you?” He pushed his teacher off him gently, feeling his chest start to heave a little. If Thomas was married with a child? He might actually throw up.

 

“No- That’s- We’re divorced. Martha and I have been divorced for two years. That’s my daughter, Patsy. She’s three. Relax, princess. I don’t wear a ring- Have you ever seen me wear a ring? One time?” Thomas sat up, shaking his head. “I’m not married. The only person that lives here is me. And my daughter, two nights through the week and every other weekend.”

 

“Is she- do you still keep in touch with her? Is there anything, like, there? I mean, obviously, we’re not having some kind of a secret love affair. We’re just fucking. But I kind of want to know?” Lafayette let himself entertain the idea, just for a moment. Being held in Thomas’s arms through the night, pecks on the cheek that weren’t asking for anything more, dates and romance and being loved.

 

“What do you mean, we’re not having a secret love affair? I got you, and I’m not going to let you go. I don’t have to feel guilty about thinking that you’re so damn attractive anymore. Not now that I know you’re into it.” Jefferson paused, reaching out to run his hand through Laf’s hair. “That is if you’re willing. You said so yourself. You’re an adult. You can make your own choice. But I would love to have you, more than just sexually.” 

 

Laf felt his eyes widen and his cheeks get hot as he leaned into Thomas’ hand. “I would love to, but- I don’t know how well I would do with keeping something like this secret. It’s one thing if we’re fucking, but… damn. I would end up blurting it out to John, who would tell Alex, who would tell Herc, who would tell Peggy, who would tell Eliza, who would tell Angelica, who would tell her boyfriend John- the student teacher, you know him, I'm sure- who would let it slip to Mrs Washington.”

 

“Well, beautiful, you’ll just have to try your best to keep quiet. Can’t be too hard, if you’re taking my cock down your throat as often as I want you to.” Thomas snorted, shaking his head. “You can do it, I promise. You know what? Let me take you out to dinner. We’ll have to go out pretty far, so nobody would recognize us, but I want to spend time with you, baby girl. I want to know you. I want to see what makes a boy as beautiful as you tick.” 

 

“Dinner is fucking stupid. You can learn just as much about me with pizza and Pepsi.” He really, really didn’t want to go anywhere with Thomas, not until he graduated. He wouldn’t be able to stomach it if someone saw them, and said something, and Washington found out, and Thomas lost his job and his license and he would be  _ disgraced _ . “Please? I just kind of want to stay in tonight. I can’t suck your dick if we’re out in public, can I? We can get some greasy food and cuddle and watch movies and shit. If you’re willing to do that, of course.”

 

“Are you sure, princess? Because I’ll take you out if you want.”

 

“I’m absolutely fucking positive, Daddy.” Laf moved closer to Thomas, sitting in his lap. “ _ Absolutely _ . What are the chances that I get to ride that fantastic dick of yours?” Lafayette had been around, fucked a good few people, boys and girls- and nobody had ever come close to making him feel as absolutely out of his mind with pleasure as Thomas had.

 

“Watch your mouth, doll. Bad words like that don’t become a pretty boy like you.” Jefferson’s hand came up, his thumb slipping past Laf’s lips and, goddammit, he felt like he was going to fucking die. “You’re so beautiful.” He dropped it, leaning up a bit to brush their lips together. “So,  _ so _ beautiful.”

 

“You’re not half bad yourself, Daddy.” Lafayette could practically hear his heart pounding and he pushed Thomas onto his back, positioning himself over the man’s dick. “Tell me if I hurt you or anything.” He sunk down, groaning quietly at how fucking full he felt right away. “You’re so big, Daddy- You’re going to rip me apart with this fucking thing. You have to. Promise me that you’re gonna absolutely wreck me one of these days.” 

 

“I promise that if you keep swearing like a sailor I’m going to spank you so hard that you’ll feel it for weeks. Kitten, you really don’t want to keep disobeying me.” 

 

“Ouch.” He snorted softly, rolling his eyes. He rocked his hips forward, again and again. “I’ll be a good girl, Daddy. Am I doing a good job?” The answer was pretty obvious, based on the way that Thomas was fucking moaning, but he figured that he would tease him about it a little bit regardless.

 

“You’re doing a very good job, princess. Keep going like that, and I just might have to make you a queen.” Jefferson was holding him by his waist, and fucking Christ, he felt small and delicate and cared for all in one and all of that came from one tiny touch. It was kind of ridiculous how perfect Thomas was.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

He woke up to a Thomas that was still snoring and warm morning light spilling in through the window. At some point, Jefferson must have dressed him, because he was fairly certain that he’d been naked when he’d collapsed in bed and fell asleep pretty much instantly. It wasn’t like he was wearing much, just a pair of briefs and a t-shirt, neither of which were his. He looked over, suddenly getting an idea that Thomas would either love or hate.

 

Laf knew what he was doing. This wasn’t exactly his first rodeo, after all, and he’d had his own dick sucked enough to know what felt good and what didn’t. He slipped his tongue up the shaft of Thomas’s dick and swallowed him down as he tried desperately to keep all of his focus on making the older man feel good. He heard a soft moan and there was a hand in his hair, tugging gently.

 

“Mm, good morning to you too, princess.” There was still sleep in his voice, thick and heavy in each word he spoke. Lafayette pulled back, kissing the tip of his dick while making very deliberate eye contact. “Such a good girl-  _ Shit. _ ” He was back at it in full force, letting Thomas’s cock brush against the back of his throat.

 

With tongue-swirling motions and soft sucking and grazing his teeth against his shaft, he finally brought Thomas over. “Pull back, baby, I’m going to come-” Laf held his head down with determination, swallowing Jefferson’s come as quickly as he possibly could. He didn’t want to spill any. He pulled back when he was finished, licking his lips with a goofy smile. He bit his lip, crawling up a little so he could kiss Thomas softly. 

 

“Did that feel good, Daddy?” Lafayette couldn’t contain a little shiver, rubbing his cock against the sheets. “All that I want is to be a good boy for you. Make you feel good, be your pretty little pet.” 

 

“You keep doing that with your fucking mouth? I’m never letting you leave.” Thomas snorted, pulling Laf against his chest. The boy ran his fingers through the hair that he found there, cuddling into him. “Mm. Do you want me to order breakfast?” 

 

“I don’t usually eat breakfast, but feel free to get yourself something.” Jefferson opened his mouth, clearly about to protest, but Laf cut him off. “My meds. I’m never even remotely hungry in the morning. I’m not skipping meals for any other reason but not being hungry. Speaking of which-” He leaned over to the other side of the bed, taking one of his pills out of the bag he’d brought.

 

“You planned to stay overnight?” Thomas looked amused.

 

“Can’t blame a boy for getting his hopes up, can you?” He winked, swallowing the pill dry and laying back down. Thomas’s mouth was on his suddenly, soft but demanding and  _ fuck _ , when his tongue slipped past Laf’s lips he thought he was going to die right then and there. Thomas reached down to his legs, running his hands up his thighs and to his ass, but then he stopped.

 

“Do you shave your legs?”

 

“Nope. I get them waxed. I like being soft.” Laf grinned, but then his smile fell. “Why? Do you not like it?”

 

“To be totally frank with you, I couldn’t give less of a shit if I tried. You do whatever you want with your body hair because that’s  _ not  _ the part of you that I’m interested in.” He punctuated the sentence by grabbing Lafayette’s ass, rolling them both over so he was on top. “Beautiful boy like you… I just fucking don’t get it. How somebody can be this pretty. I’m convinced that no one in the world has ever been this beautiful.”

 

Lafayette wasn’t ashamed to say that it went straight to his ego.

 

-

 

Wrestling and sex were different, but they were kind of the same. It was the same carefully choreographed dance, the same quick crescendo from a pianissimo into a fortissimo. He was good at both. Of course, erections were significantly more acceptable during sex. 

 

It had been his therapist that had originally suggested he get into wrestling in the first place.  _ Contact sports are good for people like you _ . And he supposed that, yeah, that was probably the case. It was nice to have something physical to distract himself with, something that he can put every ounce of his focus into. He went through hell to get the coach to let him on the team when he was on Adderall, though. He wasn’t allowed to compete at state, and he was stuck in a higher weight class than he should technically be in. He didn’t know if that was a school rule or a league rule or whatever, but he could put up with it.

 

But that was no matter, because these meets, brief moments that he was on the mat, were the highlights of his week most of the time. He was fresh off a win, a towel draped over his shoulders when he made eye contact with Thomas. He had a little girl on his knee. He gave a little wave. Laf waved back. He’d never seen Thomas at one of his meets. 

 

_ He came to see you _ . The thought made his heart swell up with pride. He tried to conceal a wide grin and blushed cheeks as he gulped down a shit ton of water. He wasn’t convinced it was working very well.

 

-

 

“Hi, Mr Jefferson.” Lafayette grinned, towel around his neck. He looked over his teacher and his goddamn daughter, trying to keep his stomach from dropping straight to the pits of hell. He was fucking his teacher who had a daughter and a life and if anyone ever found out Thomas would be disgraced and he would never teach again and it made him fucking sick. Fuck, he could even lose custody of his daughter. “Grand-mère, voici mon professeur du gouvernement, M. Jefferson. Celui qui m'aide après l'école.” He turned back to his grandma, making himself smile. 

 

Grand-mère lit up suddenly, taking Thomas’s face in her hands and kissing both of his cheeks. “Mon petit-fils peut être un peu difficile à gérer. Es-tu sûr qu'il n'a pas trop de problèmes?” 

 

“She says-” Lafayette began, stopping himself when Thomas shook his head.

 

“I’m fluent. Did you not know that?” He raised an eyebrow, looking back down at grand-mère, grinning. “Je peux le gérer, je le promets. Il a des problèmes, mais j'ai vu pire.” He chuckled, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment comment comment comment.
> 
> Also. Basic translations of the conversation at the end is Laf telling his grandma that Thomas is the teacher that helps him after school, his grandma making sure Laf isn't giving him too much trouble, and Thomas reassuring her that he isn't.
> 
> Comment comment comment comment comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas looks like Daveed here, but Laf doesn't. I personally imagine him as [Cristian Cruz](https://www.instagram.com/p/BTSuz6uFyBA/).
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to continue this. Give me love in the comments and I'll consider it. I'm an attention whore. I have a shit ton more planned out but I don't know if I'll actually write it.


End file.
